Mario's One Shot
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Some Mario one shot
1. Madison's Sick Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie that I'm going to hint at!**

* * *

"Normal talk"

 _"Skyler's Radio Talk_ "

::Comm. Link::

'Thoughts'

 ** _Flashback/Imagination_**

 _Songs*Stands in the police light showing them my jazz hands*_

* * *

Madison chirped unhappily as her nose whirred with congestion. With the whole Jello fiasco, Madison was now sick. Salimah was wondering, how the hell do Vestroiaian's get sick? At least Heaven explained before Shane whisked her off to work on the Shrink rap. When Vestroiaians get sick it's because their body because congestion with frost or gunk (in this case Jello) it mimics the humans' common cold. The body reacts to getting rid of the gunk; unfortunately a virus is produced and now the frame has two problems: the gunk and the virus produced from over production of coding to combat the gunk.

For now Madison was cuddling against Salimah, with Skyler and Rosalina lounging on the bean bags beside Salimah. It was a lazy day. Sure they should be prepping for an invasion but it was pointless if they were the size of hotel shampoo bottles! Madison coughed and Salimah let her hand stroke in against her back earning an appreciative mewl. Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Maddie it's not that serious!" the Star knight sneered as Madison let out a tiny sneeze. Salimah rolled her eyes as Skyler jumped in.

"Stop being a child! Your puppy dog eyes act was bad enough now this is taking it too far."

"Knock it off you two," Salimah groaned as she sank deeper into her bean bag, Madison safely tucked in the crook of her neck. "I don't want fighting right now. Dad isn't breathing down my neck, he's working, Nick isn't going to provoke a fight again, and for once, I don't have to do anything for school right now." Skyler and Rosalina both rolled their eyes but didn't complain.

They all directed their attention to the TV screen, watching a very quirky movie.

"You humans have quite the imagination." Skyler piped up, watching a man wearing a green mask in an orange suit, dancing rapidly, once in a while throwing in a cartoon action or stunt. Soon, Madison dozed off, nasally watching his dream unfold.

Salimah felt Madison relax in her arms and Rosalina shifted over, now fully pressed against her neck. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Did you need something Rosalina?"

"Nah, Ah hate bein' cold."

"You're feeling cold?"

"Ya, somethin' wrong with tha'?"

"No. I thought it was weird because don't you guys have something inside you to regulate your temperatures?"

"Yes and no." Skyler spoke, deciding to face Salimah, climbing in front of her. She sat on top of her chest and explained, "It usually depends on the frame types. Like mine." Skyler gestured to herself, "I am extremely sensitive to temperature because of my triple changer frame. Rosalina suffers from coldness because of old wounds acting up. Madison here is only suffering from temperature fluxes due to her ailment."

"Oh ok." Salimah nodded with understanding as she relaxed back into her bean bag chair.

"Ow!" Skyler and Rosalina were startled by Salimah's cry and saw Madison's Stinger Monado entangled with her long hair. Skyler jumped to Salimah's rescue and started untangling the hair with deft precision. Rosalina would've helped but he knew he'd make it worse. The samurai got the hair out of the sword and resumed unwinding, watching the movie unfold.

* * *

All was quiet and peaceful until a couple shots rang out (courtesy of the film), Madison was startled out of his sleep. Madison rubbed her eyes tiredly before stretching and pushed the remote button.

"Hey!" Rosalina shouted, throwing his fist in the air with anger. Salimah raised an eyebrow at Madison.

" _I want to show you guys something!_ " Madison squealed as she poked Skyler with her pede. An eye opened lazily, watching the Star warrior position herself so then the projection would be displayed on the wall.

* * *

So far everything looked like the movie they were previously watching. Although they were all watching in tension when suddenly the guy who was supposed to be wearing the light blue mask was replaced by Rosalina. She was boarding up the gate to the park, losing the unknown cops. The real Rosalina growled at her daughter and whipped out her sword only to falter when her face jumped out with big eyes at the helicopter and SWAT team waiting for her. The dream Rosalina stood there, glancing from the helicopter to the crowd of SWAT men. One of them happened to be Skyler in that crowd. With a cheeky grin, Rosalina jumped and yelled, "Hit it!"

Immediately the cops lights and the helicopter spotlight shined onto Rosalina, revealing Rosalina had traded her dress in for a top used for flamenco dancing with the puffy sleeves. Rosalina swayed her hips back and forth as flamenco music turned on, the Star knight dancing to the beat. The dream Skyler started to as well yet stopped when she got glares from the cops. The real Rosalina facepalmed and before she could demand the video be turned off, the dream Rosalina began to sing, whipping out boxes of ammo.

 _They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rhumba beat._  
 _When I play the ammo boxes I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom_

Everybody was laughing hysterically as they watched the dream image of Rosalina shaking her hips and chest, shimmying her way over to the cops. Heat swelled in her cheek and she snarled angrily as the song continued

 _Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete_

 _I'm the craze of my native street._  
 _When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom_  
 _The senoritas they sing and how they swing with this rumbero,_

Everyone including Rosalina went into fits of hysterical laughter as the women on the streets were actually Salimah and Fox. Fox was dressed in fishnet stockings, wearing a short leather shorts along with a latex top that revealed his bellybutton piercing. He wore bright red lipstick and a pink feather boa. Madison giggled as she slightly bounced to the tune, reminding herself to show Fox the image of him being a prostitute.

 _It's very nice, so full of spice._  
 _And when they're dancing they bring a happy ring the maraquero,_  
 _Singin' a song, all the day long._

 _So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete_  
 _And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom._

The dream Rosalina jumped over to dream Skyler and waved her hands, getting Skyler to start dancing and singing. Salimah and Madison continued laughing while the other two abruptly stopped, both faces blushing with embarrassment and awkwardness.

 _He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy_  
 _In Havana, in Havana._

The Mother and daughter started doing a duet dance with their hips and the real pair were burying their face in their chest's too ashamed to continue watching the film.

 _Si, senorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick_  
 _It's very nice, so full of spice._  
 _I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand_  
 _Then we shall try - just you and I. Aye-aye-aye!_

The officers who were supposed to catch Rosalina finally showed up. Surprisingly it's Mario and Shane who watched the scene below. Instead of them being snarky towards each other like the original film suggested, they were both stunned and shocked. Shane yelled at his daughter to stop dancing while Rosalina danced on top of a police cruiser.

 _So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete_  
 _And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom_

Rosalina got off the car and managed to get every single person to do a congo line as they weaved their way through the gaps of police cruisers before dancing the night away. It would've worked until Mario and Shane shot into the air, trying to free their officers of the hypnotic spell Rosalina put them in. Catching the hint, Rosalina slid out of the picture.

 _Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!_  
 _See ya!_

The film ended with Rosalina dashing into the alleyway with all officers chasing her.

* * *

Salimah and Madison giggled and occasionally burst out laughing from the memory of the dream. Rosalina and Skyler couldn't bear to look at one another for the rest of the week. The end result: a very confused Shane and Heaven.


	2. In a Porn

**Ch** **2:** **In** **a** **Porn**

"Well this is the wonderful apartment that holds the people that we hang out a lot," Madison explained while walking forward and with Jessica and Boomerang Rosalina following.

"Yeah, Logan and Blake are very nice," Jessica added.

"Okay so how old are they?" Booomerang Rosalina questioned.

"Blake is 19 and his birthday is in March. Logan is also 19 and his birthday is a month after." Jessica answered.

"They are both very attractive," Madison added while nodding.

"Who's hotter?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"I can't decide," Jessica answered.

"Shulk is," Madison said dreamily. Jessica walked in front and knocked on apartment door 3D. There was some shuffling and then the door opened to see a tall woman with pink fur and with blond hair. (She kind of resembled Madison and Skyler's Aunt Princess Peach).

"Hey girls who's the pretty lady," Cat Peach asked while smiling.

"This is Boomerang Rosalina, Boomerang Rosalina this is Cat Peach, Blake and Logan's Mother ," Jessica introduced.

"Oh hey," Boomerang Rosalina said with a smile and shaking her hand. Suddenly Katelyn came down the hallway with a white bag in her hand and then she stopped when she was in front of the girls.

"I rented a movie for us to watch," Katelyn informed.

"Sound great, we have a friend with us if that's. Her name is Boomerang Rosalina,Boomerang Rosalina this is Katelyn." Jessica introduced.

"Yeah but people call me Kate sometimes," Kate said while giggling and shaking Boomerang Rosalina's hand.

"MY BABY IS GONE!" screamed a loud voice from inside the room.

"His baby? Logan is dating someone?" Kate questioned.

"No he's just worried about some mess. I'll go help him. I'll come next door and tell you guys what's wrong in a few hours." Cat Peach informed and then she slowly closed the door while waving.

"I wonder what Logan is worried about," Madison said while Kate unlocked her door with her hand on her chin.

"What's Logan like?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"Logan is amazing, he is so nice and sweet. I'll always sit down and talk to you and give you advice sometimes. He also is very good looking. Well I may think his is cute but I don't like him like that. Okay we were talking about a movie right?" Kate said while opening her door and letting the girls come in. The all took of their shoes and Boomerang Rosalina sat on the couch while Madison and Jessica sat on the floor. Kate meanwhile turned on the television and pulled out a clear case and opened it.

"What did you get?" Madison asked curiously.

"Well since we're just girls I wanted to get something that would interest us," Kate admitted while giggling.

"Please don't tell me it's Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, cuz I'm saying never to that," Boomerang Rosalina responded and then Jessica and Madison started to laugh.

"No, I bought porn," Kate said while holding up a disk. The girls gasped as Jessica and Madison embraced each other.

"That's naked people," Jessica informed.

"Yeah and we have boyfriends," Madison added.

"Yeah and well you'll learn some tips on how to make your guy go crazy in bed," Kate said with a smile. "Oh yeah and Madison that was mostly directed towards you,"

" Shulk and I aren't doing anything sexually," Madison said.

"Yeah but would you like to?" Kate asked. Madison didn't answer and started to play with her fingers. Kate put the DVD in the player and walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote. Kate turned the lamp off so the only light in the room was the television.

"Do guys watch stuff like this all the time?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"No," Jessica admitted while sitting up straight and sitting Indian Style. The selection screen came up and Kate pressed play. "This'll be awkward," Madison said loudly and hiding behind Boomerang Rosalina. They watched the video and the setting was at a park where a girl was reading a magazine and flipping slowly with her legs crossed.

Suddenly out of nowhere a boy came on screen and as soon as his face was on camera Jessica, Madison, and Kate's mouths dropped.

"Oh my gosh is that...," Madison began but she was uninterrupted by Kate and Jessica.

"THAT'S LOGAN!" the two yelled simultaneously.

"Wow he is cute," Boomerang Rosalina said with a smile.

"He's 19, he looks like he is 16," Madison replied.

"It's illegal to be in porn videos at that age," Jessica responded.

"I guess he was a dirty teen," Kate said with a smile. Madison got up getting ready to turn it off until Marshall took his shirt off on the video making Boomerang Rosalina, Kate, and Jessica gasp.

"Maybe we should watch it a little more," Madison suggested while grabbing her ankle making her stop. There was a knock at the door and Katelyn got up to get it while the three girl's eyes were glued to the television.

"He is so toned," Boomerang Rosalina said dreamily.

"He's undoing his belt," Madison narrated. Jessica opened the door and there stood Skyler, Pit, and Napoleon. Just as Logan took his pants off not revealing his face Katelyn let them in.

Pit and Skyler looked towards the television and quickly covered their eyes. "Mine's better,"Napoleon observed.

"SHHHHHHH," all three girls said at the same time. Afterwards they showed Logan's face on the screen and Skyler and Pit covered their faces and screamed.

"Ohh I saw this one before," Napoleon said while jumping in between Kate and Boomerang Rosalina.

"That's sick." Madison pointed out. Napoleon ignored Madison and turned to Boomerang Rosalina.

"Hey baby, this video is amazing. Want to make a sequel?" Napoleon asked with a grin and he winked afterwards.

"Maybe later," Boomerang Rosalina answered while giggling.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Pit informed while walking over to it. The girls had their eyes glued to the television while Jessica joined Skyler and Pit in the kitchen. Suddenly both Logan and Alexia bursted into the room without even knocking first to find the girls watching him on television.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING?" Logan yelled loudly. Boomerang Rosalina took the remote from Kate and paused it. Madison snatched the remote from Boomerang Rosalina and pressed play so the video continued.

Katelyn stared at Logan in shock because she saw him naked a few minutes before. So did the other girls too. Logan walked over to Madison and snatched the remote from her and paused the film. Logan was right in front of Madison and Madison stared at him dreamily while giggling. "You're so beautiful," Boomerang Rosalina mumbled silently.

"He's so well shaped," Boomerang Rosalina cut in.

"I'd do you anytime," Madison said and then smashed her teeth together in a sexy way.

"Oh yeah speaking of Blake," Alexia said while walking forward.

"What about Blake?" Jessica asked curiously.

"He ran away and we can't find him," Alexia informed.

"My baby ran away and I miss him. What if he gets hurt? He's out there in the cold...all alone," Logan then covered his eyes.

"Well why did he run away?" Boomerang Rosalina asked while joining the conversation.

"Well I told him he didn't have a family which I regret, also who are you?" Logan questioned.

"I'm Boomerang Rosalina nice to meet you," she introduced while smiling.

"Why hello beautiful," Logan said while smiling, walking over to Boomerang Rosalina and kissing her on the hand.

"Hehe I saw you naked," Boomerang Rosalina giggled.

"That was disgusting," Skyler said while nearly gagging over the sink.

"I'm scarred for life," Pit said while holding his heart.

"You two better not tell my mom about this, or she will send me to Italy and have me killed," Logan informed.

"Fine," Skyler and Pit sighed.

"Hey Logan how old were you?" Boomerang Rosalina asked.

"I was 16," Logan informed.

"16?!" Everyone in the room exclaimed at the same time.

"I was walking along and someone said I'd make a great pornstar. I was in a film okay there," Logan admitted.

"Well I'll call Blake later, meanwhile let's finish this video," Madison said while grabbing the remote and pressing.

"Yeah I really don't want to see that," Alexis replied while looking away from the screen.

"OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE IN THERE!" Katelyn exclaimed.

"Nice rhythm," Boomerang Rosalina said with a smile.

"I could so do that," Napoleon said with a smile.

"You guys suck," Logan snapped.


	3. Valentine Day

"Normal talk"

"Skyler' _s Radio Talk_ "

::Comm. Link::

'Thoughts'

 ** _Flashback/Imagination *Starts dodging Cupid's arrows*_**

* * *

 **Ch 3: Valentine Day**

Ahhhhh...love was in the air. The birds were singing in the air, a light breeze of lavender tickled everybody's noses, and…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Shane yelled as he entered his daughter's room. Nick was hovering over Salimah, his face frozen in pure horror. They were making out in Salimah's room (managing to shove their Star Warrior friends out of the room which was no easy task.) The Star Warrior's were actually huddled behind Shane's leg, snarky grin's shot in their direction. Salimah was mad!She shot a glare at the Autobot's; making Rosalina and Heaven walk to the safe haven of the table in the hallway, Skyler was shyly pressing his face into Shane's pant leg while Madison was sneering at the two love birds.

"Dad-!"

"DON'T YOU "DAD" ME, SALIMAH ELIZABETH YEAGER! YOU KNOW THAT YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE SMOOCHING WITH LUCKY CHARMS!" Everything kind of blurred with his yelling, becoming incomprehensible. Within moments, Nick was escorted out of the bedroom and along with Salimah, by the scruffs of their shirts. The Star Warrior's didn't follow instead they hung back, cowering when Salimah shot a glare at them.

"Do you think they'd suspect what's really going on?" Heaven asked as the teens were dragged down the staircase. A couple more yells and the banging of the screen door signaled the humans leaving the premises.

"Yup they're gone. Goodbye, see ya!" Heaven replied flippantly. Rosalina smacked the cosmic princess on the back of her head.

"Ow! Ya damn slagger!" She snapped rubbing her head as Skyler walked over to the staircase and scaled the post that separated the railing from the staircase railing. Madison chirped happily and scaled the post too.

" _Look guys! I'm king of the world!_ " Madison was flexing her muscles and Skyler rolled her eye at the sight.

"Such a child."

" _This child can kick your ass!_ " Madison lunged for her sister. Skyler sidestepped the older ' sis, Madison ending up sliding down the railing.

" _SQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_ " She whirred, hair fluttering with both fear and excitement. Alas, her fun came to an end when she ran out of railing. Fox Joyce was walking by and the little warrior dove into one of his side pockets.

"What the?" The inventor was surprised at the sudden weight that was added to his suit.

He dug through his pockets. 'Keys, phone, and….what's that?' He took a grasp and pulled out Madison, her eyes circling in opposite directions.

"Now how'd you get there?"

" _On the Slip N' Slide!_ " Came the giggly voice from her voice. The child's voice sounded excited though Madison didn't look none too thrilled about the ride. Madison stood up in the scientist's hand and pointed to the kitchen.

" _Onward my noble steed!_ "

"Don't call me that." Fox deadpanned and soon there were three more little Warrior's on him. Skyler and Heaven took a residence on his shoulders while Rosalina took Fox's polished shoe.

"What do you guys want from me?"

"Calm down baldy," Heaven chuckled. "we need your help with somethin'."

"Like what?"

"We want to help Salimah and Nick celebrate this weird holiday." Skyler answered, handing Joyce a box of red Jello.

The scientist looked at the instructions and nodded his head.

"Alright I might as well get this done." The Star Warrior cheered and into the kitchen everybody went. Fox deposited everyone onto the counter as he grabbed the saucepan, filling it with water, and letting it sit to boil. The Star Warrior's sat in a circle and started debating about what to do.

"I read among human culture that things that are romantic on this particular day have to do with roses, flowers in general, teddy bears-" Skyler babbled about before Rosalina put his servo over her daughter's mouth.

"Ah think ya've been researchin' too much again."

" _Objection!_ " Madison cried for the former Sister's defense.

"Yer right kid, yer the one who over does it!" Rosalina sent Heaven glares, Heaven jumping up in anger. Madison took another puff of smoke and replied, "Skyler knows more about this holiday than any of us. Let him speak." Heaven reluctantly withdrew her words and the samurai babbled on about the human holiday.

Fox observed the Star Warrior's, even when he diverted his attention for just a minute to dump in the contents. They reminded him of a council of Native Americans that he learned about since he was a tot. Too bad nobody was appointed as a leader or had a headdress to identify who was truly leading this conversation. A spoon stirring in his peripheral vision snapped him out of the mini council to see the Madison stirring the mix. He was chirping a cheerful little tune. It wasn't any that Fox would know.

'Probably from their planet.' Looking at the mixture, Madison knew it was done. He gently put his hand between Madison and the hot saucer, pushing her away.

" _HEY!_ "

"I got to set this in the fridge." Fox dumped the contents into a glass bowl, creating a crap load of scream. She ducked to the lower cabinets below for the top. Madison watched the jello, looking for signs of hardening into the springy squishy thing that she'd witnessed on Youtube. Something bumped against the bowl and Madison flipped into the Jello mixture, the lid was attached, and the Jello (along with the tiny warrior) was thrown into the refrigerator.

" _HEY! Let me out! Let me out!_ " Madison cried, smacking his tiny fists against the lid. It didn't budge. After a few more attempts, the little Star Warrior gave up and sunk into the Jello, feeling the warm mixture ease his joints. Madison was so warm and cozy, relaxing into the liquid before going under.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were getting the romantic evening set up. Heaven and Fox were currently hanging the Christmas lights in the dining room, bordering the crown molding that wrapped around the dining room. Fox held up the mini Autobot and studied a painting that was on the pale wall. It was a simple picture of the Brooklyn Bridge during the night. It was dark with the soft glow of the lights. The CEO smiled softly remembering his first date.

* * *

 ** _He was nervous. The nerd of the school now turned into a small but successful man, he had landed a catch of a life time. Her name was Heidi . A student currently looking for a degree in geology wanting to become a geologist for a company that was needed to identify some of predating fossils. Geologists were involved to estimate the years the fossils have been dormant for. He straightened his jacket, a rose in his suit pocket, and slicked his hair back, waiting for her. When Heidi arrived, she was stunning. She wore a simple white blouse with a blue skirt that showed off her nice legs. Fox was speechless._**

" ** _Something wrong?"_**

" ** _N-no! You look fantastic!" he stammered. Heidi giggled, her lips painted a bright red contrasting such bright white teeth. Taking her hand, Fox led her to a private elevator he bought in advanced for tonight. Up the elevator they went, the ride smooth while Heidi told him, "I can't wait to see what you wanted to show me! This is going to be a beautiful date!" Upon the ending of that sentence, the elevator "dinged" and Fox put his hands over Heidi's eyes._**

" ** _Hey!"_**

" ** _Not yet," Fox whispered, gently pushing her forward. They were on the walkway of the bridge. A dinner table set up with steak, alfredo noodles, and what romantic evening wouldn't be complete without bread? A bottle of wine sat in the center between a chinese lantern; it was too windy to have candles lit for they'd either extinguish or somehow set the table or his date on fire! He turned her to face the water where the boats lights now looked like little orbs bobbing on the sea._**

" ** _And...now!" He jerked his hands away. The reaction was instantaneous; Heidi gasped, her hands covering her mouth in surprise._**

" ** _This is beautiful! I've never thought to get a view like this ever in my life!"_**

" ** _That's just the appetizer." She turned to find a romantic dinner waiting for her. With a dazzling smile, she grabbed Fox's sleeve and pulled him over to the table._**

* * *

"Hey baldy!"

"What do you want now?"

"I was saying that we're done here!"

"Oh…"

"Let's go see if the other two knuckleheads are done." Heaven sighed, Fox slowly lowered his hand and offered the cosmic princess a seat on his shoulder. The Cosmic Princess at first hesitated before climbing onto the CEO's shoulder. Fox looked at the Cosmic Princess's handy work and softly smiled, knowing that this was the Cosmic Princess 's treat to their younger human companions.

'They're going to love this.' Fox thought and left the house, going to locate the other Star Warrior's.

* * *

In the garden (which is more of a jungle to these tiny Warrior's) Rosalina and Skyler were currently rifling through the flowers, finding roses, carnations, daisy's, and even a couple of lavender. They were sweating away. Skyler was charged with slashing the flower's while Rosalina sorted said flowers the good from the bad. They both felt exhausted. Drift didn't mind the hard work but R griped especially about her oldest daughter who was still missing in action.

"Ah swear if tha' Madison' is slaggin' off again Ah'll-!"

"Mom," Skyler scolded almost serenely as a tumbling rose fell on top of said warrior.

"Oof!"

"You must learn to have patience with my sister."

"Says the girl who picks a fight with her almost every night!" Rosalina retorted as she managed to crawl from underneath the rose. Inspecting the petals, Rosalina deemed the flower healthy. She dragged it over to the left.

A shadow loomed over her and at first both of the Star Warrior's were startled. They hated when human shadows drifted over them. It scared them to death that they were tiny and couldn't do anything to stop anybody from abducting them. A sigh of relief escaped from their vocalizers, realizing it was only Heaven and Fox. Skyler sheathed her swords and bowed.

"Hello."

"Hey!" Rosalina said waving at the two. Fox smiled and crouched down to see the two piles of flowers, scooping both Warrior's and placing them on his shoulder. He craned his neck and looked from side to side.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Heaven asked. Fox shrugged a bit.

"Where's Madison?"

"Probably napping somewhere." Skyler replied. Rosalina pointed to the group of flowers on the left.

"Those are for Nick and Salimah's center piece."

"Ok." Fox scooped them up and went into the house, setting the flowers in a teal vase, and started cooking the steaks. All the Star Warrior's looked at him with questioning looks. Without looking at them he explained, "I remember that steak is usually a delicacy for dates. For my first date that's what my date and I had. It was nice."

"So why do this for the youngsters?" Heaven asked. Skyler and Rosalina ran to one of the cupboards and wrenched the door open.

Unfortunately one of Madison's pranks was set up. Flour tipped over and splattered all over the floor, including Rosalina and Skyler.

"AGH!" Rosalina sputtered, trying to dust herself over. Skyler was silent as she wiped the flour from her eyes. Fox graciously walked over to the two princess and grabbed them from the flour pile. He deposited them on the counter before grabbing a broom and dust pan, cleaning up the mess. The two Princess sat by the stove, trying to get the bread in the basket. They were working wonderfully as the sun started to set. Soon the table was set for two with a couple candles (lit by Heaven's fire power), the dinner was placed on their respective plates. Satisfied with their work, the Warrior's took their leave as Fox grabbed the two youngsters.

* * *

It took a couple minutes for Shane was still angry for the make out session. After convincing to relinquish the "authority" over to Fox, the CEO herded the couple into the dining room and they were stunned. The three Warrior's were on the table all smug. Skyler explained, "We wanted to get you into trouble so then you wouldn't interrupt us in preparation for our thank you gift. It's a gift we wanted to present to you for all that you did for us."

"Aww! That's so sweet!" Salimah gushed and with a bow from the three present Warrior's, Fox swept them up as the love birds enjoyed their dinner.

During the time of the meal, Rosalina and Skyler took a quick "shower" under the powder room's sink. Fox decided to watch TV quietly as the teenagers ate. Soon they finished and Fox entered.

"Don't leave yet," he hummed as he strutted into the kitchen. He grabbed the Jello pan and tipped the platter upside down onto the serving platter. He rushed back out. "Enjoy!" He retreated and sat on the couch hearing a pause before hysterical laughter broke out between the two teenagers. At first, the Star Warrior's and Fox thought it was a joke but the laughter kept going and going; that's when they thought the teenagers lost it. Raising eyebrows at one another, Skyler, Rosalina, and Heaven hitched a ride on Fox's shoulder once again to see what was going on. They entered and there suspended in Jello animation was Madison. She looked like a cat, all curled up and the group swore the Jello twitched as though she was trying to move .

* * *

After calming down both Nick and Salimah, everyone grabbed a spoon and dug the now pink stained warrior. Madison trilled in response to the cold Jello that had clung to him. The other warrior's couldn't help laughing at his new "paintjob". Soon Fox took Shane out to dinner so then everyone can recover from their fits of laughter. Madison was washed and she looked disgruntled as she ranted, " _Why didn't anyone come looking for me? I've been stuck in that gel for eleven and a half hours!_ "

"Sorry kid," Heaven laughed taking a puff of his cigar smiling as Madison sent him a glare, "we thought you went for a snooze or somethin'." Rosalina and Skyler were relaxing in the drawers that Salimah "converted" into makeshift beds for all the Warrior's. Heaven and Madison climbed in shortly afterwards as the lights went off. A sniffle and a sneeze sounded from Madison, signaling that she had caught a cold.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this fic! Signing off: Princess Rosalina Fanboy15**


	4. Puberty

Princess Madison Catherine Star (Age: 13)

Princess Skyler Katie Star

King Mario Mario Star (Age: 33)

Queen Rosalina Lynn Star (Age:32)

* * *

 _Madison's Voice: It had been 2 weeks since I turned thirteen-years-old. I felt like everything was still the same, but I'be noticed some changes. Let me tell you the funny story._

 **Madison: *wakes up* Time to get up. *gets out of bed and undresses and puts on her clothes, then she notices something off about her chest* I did eat awfully a lot last night...but what if...oh no...A MONSTER! *dashes downstairs* MOM! MOM! MOM!**

 **Rosalina: What is it sweetie?**

 **Madison: SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY CHEST!**

 **Rosalina: Oh. *laughs* You're alright, you're just going through puberty.**

 **Madison: Puverty?**

 **Rosalina: It's pronounced "puberty". When you reach your teenage years, you start developing traits such as breasts. And there's once a month when-**

 **Mario: *walks in***

 **Rosalina: I'll tell you later...**

 **Madison: So there's nothing wrong with me?**

 **Rosalina: No.**

 **Madison: YAY! PUVERTY!**

 **Rosalina: *sweatdrops***

Madison went to hang out with her friends and the day was normal.


	5. Halloween

"Normal talk"

"Madison/Maddie's _Radio Talk_ "

::Comm. Link::

'Thoughts'

 ** _Flashback/Imagination *Creeps into a cemetary and scares Freddy Fazbear away*_**

* * *

It was _finally_ Halloween! It was completely dark on the farm, looking extremely abandon and creepy with no one in the barn. Actually nobody was home at the Yeager farm. Everyone went to Wind Kingdom to work on the holoform. Shane was currently gone with Fox and his scientists while Nick, Salimah, and the little warrior were currently in Fox's penthouse, celebrating Halloween.

Currently said four Star Warrior's were currently in costume some not liking their costumes like the others.

"Why do I got to be the pumpkin!?" Heaven cursed out, rolling helplessly on her back like a turtle on their back. Rosalina was currently putting fangs in her mouth, her coattails painted black on the outside and the underside a bright red. Actually, Rosalina was black from head to toe (minus his face.) Maddie was currently admiring her mummy costume, toilet paper wound around her form, and Skyler well she was a samurai but she was a ghost, all painted white and covered in flour. Skyler wasn't too pleased with her new look but it was for a special occassion so she'll let it slide.

Madison hummed happily with her hair fluttering happily as she danced teasingly around the struggling Heaven.

" _Because you are the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!_ "

"Maddie once I get up, I'm gonna slag you!"

" _Not anytime and plus I'll become a ghost! Much scarier than a pumpkin!_ "

"That has already been taken Madison!" Skyler snapped. Maddie blew raspberries before retreating to the teenagers at the other side of the table making jack-o-lanterns. Salimah was having problems making them since the knife kept getting stuck. Nick was currently scooping out pumpkin guts. It was gross and disgusting but that was the coolest part of carving pumpkins!

Maddie jumped over to Salimah and pulled on her apron (which not surprisingly has no pumpkin guts.)

"Did you want something Madison?" Salimah asked, giving up on the knife and turning her attention to the now adorable mummy.

" _Can I climb on your shoulder?_ " Not even an answer as Salimah picked Madison up and deposited her on her shoulder. Maddie cooed like a luma, earning a squeal from Salimah. Nick buried his hands deep within the pumpkin and yanked hard at the piece of gut that refused to budge. With two hard yanks from his slippery hands, the guts were released but unfortunately, they coated Rosalina.

"HEY!"

"Sorry Rosalina. Trying to get this damn thing carved!" Rosalina apologized, glancing over at the TV, watching Hocus Pocus. It had just started and Skyler along with Heaven were watching the movie from the table. Madison was too quiet for everyone's comfort; there must be a prank up her sleeves.

Rosalina grumbled at now the loss of her costume. Rosalina was going to lose the paint job when she washed the pumpkin guts off. Going to the sink, Rosalina turned on the hot water and took a shower, the black paint dripping off her form. She grumbled at the lose of her awesome costume; at least she had Plan B. Drying off, Rosalina grabbed her tricorn hat and sewing needle, becoming her old Jack Sparrow self. With a smirk, Rosalina bounded over to Heaven and pushed her back onto her peds.

That's when the TV blared about a haunted house taking place at a park nearby the cemetary on the outskirts of the city.

" _Can we go? Please pretty please?_ "

"I don't know Maddie," Salimah started as she finally made a successful cyclops jack-o-lanern, "dad told us not to leave the penthouse." Madison gave her the puppy dog eyes and she threw up her hands in defeat. Maddie clapped her hands in excitement before rubbing them together deviously. Madison hopped off Salimah's shoulder and told her, " _Just before we go..._ " Maddie grabbed the discarded pumpkin guts and threw them at Salimah.

Last thing anybody knew was Salimah's screams and then shoved into a bag.

* * *

This wasn't at all scary. The haunted house turned out to be a charity that needed the donations for an organization. What it was, nobody really paid attention to. Salimah wasn't even scared and she was the weak link when it came to haunted houses. A clown jumped out...nothing, a skeleton came out...not a peep, a witch grabbed her...yawn...

This was going nowhere fast. The mini Star Warrior's looked to one another and they commed each other, ducking back into the bag when a group of trick or treaters ran past Nick, Salimah, and a cheap Frankenstein makeup.

::Ah never thought ta say this but this holiday sucks.:: Rosalina said, crossing his arms in a huff. Skyler and Heaven silently nodded.

::Ya can't help but wonder what the point of this human holiday is.:: Heaven replied as she tried to cross her arms but the pumpkin costume wouldn't let her. Maddie fluttered her video wings in an inspiring moment.

:: _Guys, guys! I know what we can do!_ ::

::Madison, we cannot blow up KSI.:: Skyler snapped, feeling her demon side growing. Madison walked over to Skyler and the others, her video wings slanting in an offensive way.

:: _That's not what I was thinking. I want to go to a cemetary! Wouldn't that be cool? I mean sure there are dead humans in the ground or in the mausoleum but think about it: we could scare those two by hiding and jumping out at them!_ ::

There was silence for a few minutes before Rosalina nodded.

::Sounds like a good plan. Ah'll get their attention.:: Poking her head out, "Jack Sparrow" looked up at Salimah and shouted, "Oi! Can we get outta here? This is not even worth it." Nick sighed and shrugged as a zombie dressed in bloody gauze ran out. Salimah turned to Nick and said, "I'm leaving." That was the statement that sealed the deal. Retreating into the woods, there was a trail that went directly to the cemetary. Madison whirred excitedly, nobody seemed to be in the cemetary. It was dark and creepy with the bonus of a fog settling to the ground, this was a perfect place to scare the teenagers witless!

Salimah lifted everybody out of her bag and set them on the nearest tombstone. Nick grabbed Salimah's hand and looked to the mini warrior. He wanted to do something to Salimah she'll never forget but he couldn't do it with the other's watching. Coming up with a good excuse for them to leave him and Salimah alone, Nick turned to find the Star Warrior missing. Salimah had to do a double take before she panicked; if her father found out the Warrior's are missing and with them at this size...

"Guys? GUYS?!" Sat yelled and Nick joined in to find their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madison and Rosalina were happily darting from tombstone to tombstone while Skyler and Heaven hung back. They knew it was an insult to dance on one's grave but the other two were happily dancing around on the graves, trying to catch another on ein a game of tag. Heaven asked Skyler, "Do you think it's really necessary to let our guard down around here?"

"No but to be honest maybe it is time to "let loose" as the humans say." Skyler than ran and tickled Maddie (who shrieked with fright before laughing.) Rosalina joined them in a tickle fight, getting harder to determine who is tickling who. Heaven chuckled as she lit her new cigar. This was turning out to be a new life that she couldn't imagine having. Finally after the dust had settled, Skyler was standing triumphantly on top of Rosalina and Maddie who were still giggling like Luma. The ghost was now stained with dirt and grass.

Madison whimpered "not fair" while Rosalina adjusted her hat and threw her daughter off her, whipping out her "sword" and running towards the large white marble structure. The mausoleum was decked out in cobwebs and the seal seemed to have never been disturbed in years. On the side of the wall read: Dedicated to Those Who Perished in Fire Kingdom.

Normally it would be a bad idea to sneak into such a place but the Star Warrior found a hole just their size to squeeze in. With their eyes lit to unnaturally bright levels, they all scampered inside. To humans it was a normal sized entryway but to the little warrior, this was enormous!

" _OOOOH! I hope we get to see an actual ghost!_ " Madison squealed as she darted the furthest into the entryway while Skyler marvelled at the architecture.

"This is impressive." Skyler muttered and Rosalina along with Heaven rolled their eyes. Obviously Skyler caught the rolling eyes and grabbed their heads before clanking them together.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh..." came a soft whisper. Maddie jumped at the noise while the other three looked around for the source of the noise. They couldn't track it as their eyes roamed the mausoleum. There was no sign of the noise. Rosalina huffed and suddenly came face to face with a large human all covered in blood and was transparent. The girl gave a sly smile before her mouth dropped open to show rows of teeth like what you would see in a shark before screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They all hightailed out of the mausoleum and towards Nick and Salimah. What they didn't see was Fox chuckling behind a projection screen while Shane's laugh echoed throughout the supposed sealed mausoleum.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Signing off: Princess Heaven and Lumacomète**


End file.
